osu_korean_free_leaguefandomcom_ko-20200214-history
이번주의 매치 내용
17주차 (2015년 11월 20일,21일,22일) 총 14+5경기 모드별 경기수 : 스탠 13+2경기 / 태고 0경기 / 캐치 1+1경기 / 매냐 0+2경기 [ 정식경기 ] 스탠 1경기(팀전) : 아이마스(Sa_KaLin , smartboy9877 , _Kosaki_ , [ Loli God ]) vs 신데마스([First Flower] , [ KamKurGi521 ] , [Sein] , rhyrhy) 경기일자 및 시간 : 일요일 14시 경기가능시간범위 : 일요일 14시 ~ 17시 경기기록코드 : L017S1T 경기맵풀 < 아이마스 의 팀맵풀 > * Mikakuning! - Tomadoi Recipe (TV Size) [Insane] * UPLIFT SPICE - Omega Rhythm [Hyper] * MuryokuP - Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug [Cendrillon] * Tama - Sonna Yume wo Mita no ~lonely dreaming girl~ (Remix) [Snowy] <더블타임> * Tsunku & Masami Yone - Kero Kero SAX [Hard] * Drop - Granat [Kyshiro's Insane] < 신데마스 의 팀맵풀 > * DJ Genericname - Dango Dango Daikazoku (Drum and Bass Remix) [Insane] * Mitani Nana - Shiroi Yuki no Princess ha ... [Collab] * Sagara Kokoro - Hoshizora no Ima [Insane] * Tama - Sonna Yume wo Mita no ~lonely dreaming girl~ (Remix) [Snowy] * FLOWxGRANRODEO - 7 -seven- -TV SIZE - [Expert] * Kuribayashi Minami - Super*Affection [Insane] < 타이브레이커 > * (미정) 스탠 2경기(팀전) : 아이마스([Amazing] , Sirisia) vs lost my mind & ParadiseTime 경기일자 및 시간 : 일요일 15시 경기가능시간범위 : 일요일 14시 ~ 17시 경기기록코드 : L017S2T 경기맵풀 < 아이마스 의 팀맵풀 > * Mikakuning! - Tomadoi Recipe (TV Size) [Insane] * UPLIFT SPICE - Omega Rhythm [Hyper] * MuryokuP - Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug [Cendrillon] * Tama - Sonna Yume wo Mita no ~lonely dreaming girl~ (Remix) [Snowy] <더블타임> * Tsunku & Masami Yone - Kero Kero SAX [Hard] * Drop - Granat [Kyshiro's Insane] < lost my mind 의 개인맵풀 > * Saiya - Remote Control [Popipon!] * Iwana - Dr. Nyanpasu- [Shinkansen!] * MuryokuP - Catastrophe [Catclysm] <프리곡> < ParadiseTime 의 개인맵풀 > * UNDEAD CORPORATION - Yoru Naku Usagi wa Yume o Miru [Hard] * Hanatan - Airman ga Taosenai (SOUND HOLIC Ver.) [Hard] * yuikonnu - Ai no Scenario [Hard] <프리곡> < 타이브레이커 > * (미정) 스탠 3경기(팀전) : 신데마스(BeoMu , THE IDOLMASTER) vs [ C h i i ] & sUrYeok 경기일자 및 시간 : 일요일 16시 경기가능시간범위 : 일요일 15시 ~ 17시 경기기록코드 : L017S3T 경기맵풀 < 신데마스 의 팀맵풀 > * DJ Genericname - Dango Dango Daikazoku (Drum and Bass Remix) [Insane] * Mitani Nana - Shiroi Yuki no Princess ha ... [Collab] * Sagara Kokoro - Hoshizora no Ima [Insane] * Tama - Sonna Yume wo Mita no ~lonely dreaming girl~ (Remix) [Snowy] * FLOWxGRANRODEO - 7 -seven- -TV SIZE - [Expert] * Kuribayashi Minami - Super*Affection [Insane] < [ C h i i ] 의 개인맵풀 > * mafumafu & amatsuki - Kasyokusei:Idol Syoukougun [Insane] * ZAQ - Sparkling Daydream [Insane] * Haruna Luna - TRUE STORY [AKIBA] < sUrYeok 의 개인맵풀 > * Yousei Teikoku - Kikai Gensou Syoujo [Fantasy] <프리곡> * Yooh - Shanghai Kouchakan ~ Chinese Tea Orchid Remix [INFINITE] * Ryu* - Sakura Mirage [LEADER'S INFINITE] < 타이브레이커 > * (미정) 스탠 4경기(팀전) : 긔엽냐?(Akela & Pray) vs Runa & eoehd1ek 경기일자 및 시간 : 토요일 16시 경기가능시간범위 : 주말 16시 ~ 19시 경기기록코드 : L017S4T 경기맵풀 < 긔엽냐? 의 팀맵풀 > * TheLaxOne - Skrillex Circulation [Rekt!] * yanaginagi - landscape [Insane] <더블타임> * u's - Music S.T.A.R.T!! [Moecho's Insane] <더블타임> * t+pazolite - cheatreal [Extra] * Sana - Byoumei Koiwazurai [Lovesick] * Horie Yui - The World's End [End] <프리곡> < Runa 의 개인맵풀 > * AKINO from bless4 - MIIRO [Hime] * Shiomiya Shiori starring Hanazawa Kana - Kizuna no Yukue feat. Shiomiya Shiori [Megami] <더블타임> * capitaro - Karen Aikyou Hanasaka gumi [Insane] <더블타임> < eoehd1ek 의 개인맵풀 > * (미정) < 타이브레이커 > * (미정) 스탠 5경기(팀전) : NOF(FreeDom , Nozomidesu- & [OCHANG]) vs [C u r i] & CHoRIGod & kangtaesu 경기일자 및 시간 : 일요일 22시 경기가능시간범위 : 일요일 20시 이후 경기기록코드 : L017S5T 경기맵풀 < NOF 의 팀맵풀 > * Katakiri Rekka & Suzuyu - Girl meets Love [xxdeathx's Shiranui] * HoneyWorks - Miraizu feat.Aida Miou(CV:Toyosaki Aki) [Special] * Rhodanthe* - Yumeiro Parade [Skystar's Insane] * HoneyWorks - Hatsukoi no Ehon feat.Aida Miou(CV:Toyosaki Aki) [Extra] * Shiena Nishizawa - Brand-new World [Soul] * Yooh - Ice Angel [Saint] <더블타임> < [C u r i] 의 개인맵풀 > * Shiena Nishizawa - Brand-new World [Soul] <프리곡> * Indivision & Livewire (feat. Tasha Baxter) - Won't You Stay [Forever And A Day] < CHoRIGod 의 개인맵풀 > * Sakamoto Maaya - Okaerinasai (tomatomerde Remix) [Collab] * supercell - Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari [Celestial] < kangtaesu 의 개인맵풀 > * AKINO from bless4 - MIIRO [Hime] * 07th Expansion - rog-unlimitation [AngelHoney] < 타이브레이커 > * (미정) 스탠 6경기(1:1 개인전) : jim000214 vs rlaworud8200 경기일자 및 시간 : 토요일 21시 경기가능시간범위 : 토요일 21시 ~ 24시 경기기록코드 : L017S6H 경기맵풀 < jim000214 의 개인맵풀 > * EGOIST - Namae no Nai Kaibutsu [Insane] * Kayano Ai - Oracion(TV-Size) [litoluna's Insane] * Fujijo Seitokai Shikkou-bu - Best FriendS [insane] * FLOWxGRANRODEO - 7 -seven- -TV SIZE - [Insane] < rlaworud8200 의 개인맵풀 > * yanaginagi - Haru Modoki [Mei's Insane] * Ichikawa Hinako - Watashi no Sashisuseso [Insane] * Yiruma - River Flows In You (viewtifulday Remix) ([nsane] * Nakae Mitsuki - On my Sheep -TV size- [Very Hard] < 타이브레이커 > * (미정) 스탠 7경기(1:1 개인전) : [First Flower] vs Sunny Weather 경기일자 및 시간 : 금요일 20시 경기가능시간범위 : 금요일 18시 이후 , 토요일 시간제한 없음 경기기록코드 : L017S7H 경기맵풀 < [First Flower] 의 개인맵풀 > * AKINO from bless4 & CHiCO with HoneyWorks - MIIRO vs. Ai no Scenario [Tatoe] * Project Grimoire - Caliburne ~Story of the Legendary sword~ [Extra] * Trident - Blue Field [Insane] <더블타임> * Ayumi. - Hanagoyomi short version [Sakura] < Sunny Weather 의 개인맵풀 > * wakaG - Yozora ni Saita Hana [wkyik's Another] * Natsume Chiaki - Hanairo Biyori [wkyik's Insane] <더블타임> * ChouCho - Melt [Nostalgia] * sasakure.UK - Spider Thread Monopoly feat. Hatsune Miku [toybot's Insane] <프리곡> < 타이브레이커 > * (미정) 스탠 8경기(라운드형 개인전) : CHoRIGod vs Riviclia vs [Horrorgirl] vs [OCHANG] 경기일자 및 시간 : 토요일 19시 경기가능시간범위 : 토요일 17시 ~ 24시 경기기록코드 : L017S8R 경기맵풀 < CHoRIGod 의 개인맵풀 > * Sakamoto Maaya - Okaerinasai (tomatomerde Remix) [Collab] * supercell - Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari [Celestial] * Aoi Eir - IGNITE [Insane] * Sawai Miku - Colorful. (Asterisk DnB Remix) [Megumi] <프리곡> < Riviclia 의 개인맵풀 > * LeaF - Wizdomiot [Hyper] <더블타임> * Nico Nico Douga - Koishi and Okuu of the Sprite Tribe [Zek's Enasni Ino] <더블타임> * Taiko no Tatsujin - Haya Saitama2000 [Oni] * IOSYS - Hatate's Bakkoi Murder Case [Lunatic] <더블타임> < [Horrorgirl] 의 개인맵풀 > * Project Grimoire - Caliburne ~Story of the Legendary sword~ [Extra] * Tritonal - Anchor (Noisestorm Remix) [Asphyxia's Insane] * ARM feat. Nanahira - Bakunana*Testroyer [-Yuzuriha's Insane] <프리곡> * xi - Wish upon Twin Stars [EXHAUST] < [OCHANG] 의 개인맵풀 > * UNDEAD CORPORATION - Everything will freeze [Lunatic] * Kano - Six trillion years and overnight story [Starfort's Insane] * NU-KO - Pochiko no Shiawase na Nichijou [A_cu's Expert] * DragonForce - Defenders [Legned] <프리곡> < 타이브레이커 > * (미정) 스탠 9경기(라운드형 개인전) : jerry kim vs Eres EriA vs dkles 경기일자 및 시간 : 토요일 14시 경기가능시간범위 : 토요일 13시 ~ 17시 / 20시 ~ 22시 경기기록코드 : L017S9R 경기맵풀 < jerry kim 의 개인맵풀 > * Primastella - Koigokoro [Delis' Insane] <더블타임> * Meiko Nakamura - Dispel [Insane] * AKINO from bless4 - MIIRO [No Dap's Extra] * Akaza Akari(CV:Mikami Shiori) - Watashi, Shuyaku no Akaza Akari desu [Akariiin~!] < Eres EriA 의 개인맵풀 > * Larval Stage Planning - Stargazer [Insane] <더블타임> * An - artcore JINJA [Skystar] * LeaF - Calamity Fortune [SCV's Lunatic] * senya - Replica no Koi [Satellite] <더블타임> < dkles 의 개인맵풀 > * Misato Aki - Sayonara Kimi no Koe [Insane] <더블타임> * Rita - Little Busters! -TV animation ver.- [Quilt's Insane] <더블타임> * Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas - Jump Around [Insane] * Nanamori-chu * Goraku-bu - My Pace de Ikimashou [Yuri] < 타이브레이커 > * (미정) 스탠 10경기(라운드형 개인전) : Veteran- vs app_you vs w1sp 경기일자 및 시간 : 토요일 21시 경기가능시간범위 : 토요일 16시 이후 , 일요일 19시 이후 경기기록코드 : L017SAR 경기맵풀 < Veteran- 의 개인맵풀 > * DragonForce - Cry Thunder [Legend] * ALiCE'S EMOTiON - Dark Flight Dreamer [Dreamer] <프리곡> * Wakeshima Kanon - World's End, Girl's Rondo(Asterisk DnB Remix) [We cry "OPEN"] * Celldweller - I Can't Wait [Impatient] < app_you 의 개인맵풀 > * ONE OK ROCK - Clock Strikes [Moway's Extra] * Akaza Akari(CV:Mikami Shiori) - Watashi, Shuyaku no Akaza Akari desu [Akariiin~!] * LiSA - Rally Go Round [Extra] * Hatsune Miku - Sayonara Goodbye [Extreme] <더블타임> < w1sp 의 개인맵풀 > * nmk - sola [Extra] * 40mP feat.yuikonnu - Ame to Asphalt [Skystar's Extra] * Halozy - Genryuu Kaiko [Everlasting Nightmare] * senya - Tsuki ni Murakumo Hana ni Kaze (PV ver.) [Hinsvar's Lunatic] <더블타임> < 타이브레이커 > * (미정) 스탠 11경기(라운드형 개인전) : [C u r i] vs Oriental Tank vs Veteran- 경기일자 및 시간 : 금요일 19시 경기가능시간범위 : 금토일 18시 이후 경기기록코드 : L017SBR 경기맵풀 < [C u r i] 의 개인맵풀 > * Shiena Nishizawa - Brand-new World [Soul] <프리곡> * Indivision & Livewire (feat. Tasha Baxter) - Won't You Stay [Forever And A Day] * ALiCE'S EMOTiON - Dark Flight Dreamer [Dreamer] * Sakamoto Maaya - Okaerinasai (tomatomerde Remix) [Collab] < Oriental Tank 의 개인맵풀 > * xi - Wish upon Twin Stars [Wish] * Apink - Mr. Chu [Chu] <더블타임> * mimimemeMIMI - Sentimental Love [Insane] <더블타임> * sana - Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu [Expert] < Veteran- 의 개인맵풀 > * DragonForce - Cry Thunder [Legend] * ALiCE'S EMOTiON - Dark Flight Dreamer [Dreamer] <프리곡> * Wakeshima Kanon - World's End, Girl's Rondo(Asterisk DnB Remix) [We cry "OPEN"] * Celldweller - I Can't Wait [Impatient] < 타이브레이커 > * (미정) 스탠 12경기(라운드형 개인전) : RyeoCha vs FreeDom vs [ nong422 ] 경기일자 및 시간 : 토요일 13시 경기가능시간범위 : 토요일 12시 ~ 18시 , 일요일 20시 이후 경기기록코드 : L017SCR 경기맵풀 < RyeoCha 의 개인맵풀 > * kemu - Ikasama Life Game [Regou] * daisan - -+ [Extra] * Pierce The Veil - King For A Day (feat Kellin Quinn) [Ex] * MitiS & MaHi - Blu (Speed Up Ver.) [Nold's Posthumous] <프리곡> < FreeDom 의 개인맵풀 > * Konuko - Toumei Elegy [Riziawa's Couple Extra] * Houkago Rakuenbu - Houkago Kakumei [Revolution!] * HoneyWorks - Akatsuki Zukuyo [Twilight] * xi - FREEDOM DiVE [Another] <프리곡> < [ nong422 ] 의 개인맵풀 > * Sharlo & yealina - Kakushigoto [RLC's Extra] * Celldweller - I Can't Wait [Impatient] * ALiCE'S EMOTiON - Dark Flight Dreamer [Dreamer] * Rita - Dream Walker [Ethereal] < 타이브레이커 > * (미정) 스탠 13경기(1:1 개인전) : flansl vs Akela 경기일자 및 시간 : 토요일 20시 경기가능시간범위 : 토요일 20시 이후 경기기록코드 : L017SDH 경기맵풀 < flansl 의 개인맵풀 > * marina - Towa yori Towa ni [Eternity] * yanaginagi - Tokohana (TV Size) [Insane] <더블타임> * yuikonnu - Houkago Stride [After School] * Chata - Remind [Overdrive!!] <프리곡> < Akela 의 개인맵풀 > * yanaginagi - landscape [Insane] <더블타임> * Ci Mei Gui - Wu Xuan Lan [Insane] <더블타임> * UNDEAD CORPORATION - Everything will freeze [Extra] * antiPLUR - Speed of Link [200 000 000m/s] <프리곡> < 타이브레이커 > * (미정) 스탠 14경기(라운드형 개인전) : Nozomidesu- vs kangtaesu vs [sein] 경기일자 및 시간 : 일요일 17시 경기가능시간범위 : 일요일 14시 이후 경기기록코드 : L017SER 경기맵풀 < Nozomidesu- 의 개인맵풀 > * Panda Eyes & Teminite - Highscore [Extra] * nano - Bull's eye [Skystar's Extra] * Reol - No title [Lemur] <프리곡> * Tsunamaru - Daidai Genome [Insane] <더블타임> < kangtaesu 의 개인맵풀 > * AKINO from bless4 - MIIRO [Hime] * 07th Expansion - rog-unlimitation [AngelHoney] * Doma Umaru [CV.Tanaka Aimi - Kakushinteki*Metamaruphose! Laziness] * Team Nekokan - Can't Defeat Airman [Holy Shit! It's Airman!!] <프리곡> <